Networks can be used to send and receive data to and from many different locations. A network may include nodes that transmit data to and from other nodes or portions of the network. For example, a network of electricity, natural gas and/or water meters can be used to monitor consumption for utility customers at many locations.
One example of a utility network operates according to a mobile network mode or state. In the mobile network mode, meters may transmit consumption messages over one or more radio frequencies (RF). The transmitted consumption messages may be received by a mobile or portable device, which may include a vehicle-based or handheld radio.
Other utility network operates according to a fixed network mode or state. For example, in a star network, metering devices are configured as nodes in a fixed network wherein consumption messages are passed from nodes directly to a root node or other data collector. Thus, the network of devices forms a “star,” in which the root node is at the center of the star.
Another example of a fixed network is a mesh network. In a mesh network, metering devices are configured as nodes in a fixed network wherein consumption messages can be passed between nodes. A root node can receive data from a mesh node through a pathway of one or more intermediary nodes. Similarly, a root node can send data to a mesh node through a pathway of one or more intermediary nodes. Thus, the network of devices forms a “mesh” of interconnected nodes.
Traditionally, each node has been configured for and capable of communicating using a specific one of these types of utility communications networks. Thus, a node of a mobile/handheld network has been limited to communication via the mobile/handheld infrastructure, regardless of the availability of star or mesh networks. Likewise, star network devices could only communicate via the star network infrastructure and not mobile/handheld or mesh, and mesh network devices could only communicate via the mesh network infrastructure and not mobile/handheld or star.